english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kimberly Brooks
Kimberly Brooks (born July 29, 1981) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Ashley Williams in Mass Effect, Barbara Gordon/Oracle in Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City and Stormy in the Nickelodeon Dub of Winx Club. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Mallory O'Neill (ep11) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Princess Looma Rayona, Rook Bralla (ep17), Serena, Starbeard (ep58), Additional Voices *Chowder (2007) - Chutney (ep5) *Danger Rangers (2005) - Boy (ep4), Girl 2 (ep4) *Danny Phantom (2005-2006) - Angela Foley, Kid Walla (ep41) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2002) - Alarm (ep59), Bus Driver (ep44), Girl (ep15), Girl#3 (ep59), Grandma (ep33), Gwen, Mee Mee, Mee Mee's Mom (ep35), Morally Righteous Rita Doll (ep59), Supermodel#2 (ep14) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2006) - Jill (ep30) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2003) - Mrs. Saunders (ep49) *Motorcity (2012) - Mrs. Gordy (ep15) *Ozzy & Drix (2003) - Christine Kolchuck *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Super John Doe, Jr. (ep12) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - Cassidy Williams, Luna, Woman (ep7) *Static Shock (2001-2004) - Madelyn, Puff *Teen Titans (2005) - Sarasim (ep41) *The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2000) - Joey (ep25), Little Brother (ep18), Mom 1 (ep18), Sister (ep18) *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013) - Amanda Cage, Woman (ep50) *Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016) - Allura *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2003) - Backup Singer#2 (ep6), Elliot Binder, Janet Lawrence (ep3), Luna (ep19), Phylidia Flanders (ep6) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Buena Girl, Snowpea *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) - Kathy Duquesne *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Balloonist *Justice League: War (2014) - Darla *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) - Luna *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Luna *Superman: Doomsday (2007) - Murphy 'Movies' *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Angie, Reporter, Zachery *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Tally (Cheetah Cub) 'TV Specials' *Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Rise of Voltron (2016) - Allura *Winx Club (2011) - Stormy *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Stormy *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Stormy *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Stormy Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Shell the Merchant 'Video Games' *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Redding *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Oracle/'Barbara Gordon', Bruce Wayne (Child), Sarah Cassidy *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Oracle/'Barbara Gordon', Batcomputer, M.P.T. Officer Anne Bishop *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (2003) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Daisy Fitzroy *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Additional Voices *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Califia *Dishonored (2013) - Dead Eel Thugs, Hatter Thugs *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Female Brotherhood of Steel *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Concrete Cannon *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Mass Effect (2007) - Ashley Williams *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Ashley Williams *Mass Effect 3 (2012-2013) - Ashley Williams *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Naboo Scout Captain, Y-Wing Pilot *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Elise Montagne, Hester, Sharina Fizark *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers, Online Unit Soldiers *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Dees Vanguard *No More Heroes (2008) - 8: Shinobu Jacobs *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Mari Mochizuki/Kresnik Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (66) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2016. *She started her acting career when she was nine years old. Category:American Voice Actors